SENPAI, I LOVE YOU (after story)
by haruno.ren
Summary: Sakura bertemu lagi dengan Sasuke, sosok yang ia sukai selama 9 tahun terakhir yang sekarang menjadi patnernya. Akankah hubungan mereka menjadi baik, atau malah sebaliknya?/ " kenapa dia datang di saat aku mau move on darinya?".
1. chapter 1 : bertemu dengan nya

Naruto Belongs Masashi Kishimoto

Senpai, I love You (after story)

By

 **WARNING!**

Abal,gaje,aneh, typo bertebaran di mana-mana,OOC

 _Summary : Sakura bertemu lagi dengan Sasuke, sosok yang ia sukai selama 9 tahun terakhir yang sekarang menjadi patnernya. Akankah hubungan mereka menjadi baik, atau malah sebaliknya?/ " kenapa dia datang di saat aku mau move on darinya?"._

Chapter 1 : bertemu dengannya.

 **SAKURA POV**

Aku melihatnya berdiri di depanku. Dengan senyum yang sama seperti dulu, kacamata yang selalu ia pakai, dan rambut acak-acakannya. Sama sepertiku, wajahnya terlihat kaget.

"Sakura, dia akan menjadi _partner_ mu Namanya Sasuke Uchiha" kata Sunade- _Sama._

Lidah ku kelu, dadaku berdetak kencang. _Apa ini takdir, kenapa dia datang di saat aku mau move on darinya?_ Kataku dalam hati. Dia kembali tersenyum padaku, senyum lembutnya.

" Sakura, lama tidak bertemu!" katanya.

" la- lama tidak bertemu, _senpai"_ kataku.

" ada apa dengan situasi ini, hei Sakura ada apa, wajahmu memerah tu, jangan jangan kau masih menyukai ' _senpai_ ' ini ya?" goda Sunade- _Sama._

"ti-tidak, itu dulu Sunade- _Sama_. Sekarang aku sudah tidak menyukainya" kataku, wajahku memanas saat tatapanku bertabrakan dengan _Senpai_.

" hahaha, begitu ya, baiklah,karna kalian sudah saling mengenal, kalian boleh keluar dari ruanganku" kataku.

" baik, saya permisi dulu" kata Sasuke- _senpai_ sambil berjalan keluar ruangan.

" aku juga permisi" kataku sambil mengikuti _senpai_.

Kami berjalan di koridor rumah sakit, aku menatap _Senpai_ , _sepertinya dia lebih tinggi dari dulu_ kataku dalam hati.

" bisa berhenti menatapku seperti itu?" tanya nya, sambil menengokkan kepalanya padaku.

" eh, _a-ano, se-senpai –"_ kataku gelagapan.

" dan berhenti memanggilku _senpai,_ kita bukan anak SMA lagi, panggil saja namaku" katanya.

" iya, iya Sasuke- _san_ " tanyaku.

" hm, mohon bantuannya ya" katanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya

" mohon bantuannya" kataku sambil meraih uluran tanganya.

" sekarang tinggal di mana?" tanya Sasuke.

" di dekat sini" kataku.

" masih buka kedai mie?" tanyanya.

" ya, di depan tumah sakit, kedainya lebih besar dari dulu, kapan-kapan mampir ya" kataku.

" ya" katanya.

 _Se~ no_ _demo sonna n ja dame mou sonna n ja hora kokoro wa shinka suru yo motto motto_

Hpku berdering, sepertinya ada yang menelpon.

" masih nge wibu ya?" kekeh Sasuke.

" diamlah" kataku sambil melihat layer Hpku. Tertulis IGD di sana, aku langsung mengangkat telpon tersebut.

" _moshi-moshi?"_

"ah ya, saya dan dokter baru akan ke sana" kataku sambil memutus telpon tersebut.

" ada apa?" tanyanya

" ada kecelakaan beruntun, sekarang IGD penuh dan butuh bantuan, kita harus cepat kesana, ayo!" kataku sambil barjalan cepat menuju IGD.

" ah, Dokter , untung anda cepat datang. Banyak pasien yang harus di tangani" kata suster.

" di mana yang lain?" tanyaku

" dokter jaga yang lain juga sedang sibuk merawat pasien, jadi kami sangat kewalahan dalam merawat pasien di sini, mohon bantuanya dokter" katanya.

" baik" kataku

" Sasuke- _san_ tolong rawat yang sebelah sana" kataku sambil menunjuk salah seorang pasien anak kecil yang sedari tadi menangis sambil memegangi tangannya yang mengeluarkan darah.

" baik" katanya sambil berjalan menuju pasien tersebut.

Aku juga berjalan menuju pasien laki-laki berambut merah di sebrangnya, dia tak sadarkan diri, kepalanya dan tanganya terluka dan beberapa bagian tubuhnya memar. Aku langsung memeriksanya, dan melakukan penanganan yang tepat sesuai keadaannya. Lalu meminta suster untuk menyiapkan ruangan untuk rawat inap pasien.

" onii-chan!" terdengar suara seorang gadis, aku menengokkan kepalaku ke arah suara. Gadis itu berlari menuju pasien. Air matanya menetes sambil mengusap-usap kepala pasien.

" keluarga pasien?" tanyaku, gadis itu mengangguk.

" dengan siapa ke sini?" tanyaku

" denganku." terdengar suara pria berambut kuning dari samping ku, aku menengokkan kepalaku, wajahnya tampak familiar bagiku.

" anda keluarganya?" tanyaku

" dia direktur rekan perusahaanku, dia tidak punya keluarga lain selain adiknya, kau bisa membicarakan keadaanya denganku" katanya

" ah baik, bisa ikut aku sebentar?" kataku lalu berjalan sedikit menjauh dari pasien dan gadis itu. aku menjelaskan hasil pemeriksaanku,memberitahu bahwa pasien harus di rawat inap dan menyarankan untuk mengisi data pasien terlebih dahulu. Dia mengangguk lalu berjalan menuju ke resepsionis untuk mengisi data-data pasien.

Aku berjalan menuju gadis yang menangis di samping pasien, mengusap kepalanya lembut.

" nee-chan. Sasori-nii tidak apa-apa kan? Jika dia tidak ada aku sendirian" kata gadis itu.

" nii-chanmu tidak apa-apa, lukanya tidak dalam kok, dia lagi tidur, tenang saja ya" kataku sambil tersenyum padanya, sambil mengelus rambutnya.

" benarkah? Syukurlah, terima kasih nee-chan!" katanya sambil tersenyum padaku.

" dokter, ruangannya sudah siap, pasien bisa di pindahkan sekarang" kata seorang suster menghampiriku.

" ahh, ya." Kataku mempersilahkan suster untuk menarik bed pasien untuk di pindahkan ke ruangan rawat inap. Aku bilang pada gadis itu kalau kakaknya akan di pindahkan ke ruangan, dia menganngguk, mengusap air matanya dan berjalan bersamaku mengikuti bed pasien. Warna rambutnya sama seperti pasien, dia juga memakai kacamata. Umurnya sekitar 12 tahunan, dan dia memakai seragam SMP.

Setelah sampai di ruangan, aku meninggalkan gadis itu dan pasien. Membiarkan suster yang menangani. Aku berjalan di Lorong rumah sakit.

" dokter!" seseorang memanggilku, aku menengokkan kepalaku, _oh orang yang tadi_ kataku dalam hati. " ya?" kataku.

" sasori sudah di pindahkan? Di mana?" tanya nya, " itu, kamar no 12 di sana" kataku.

" oh ya, terima kasih dokter" katanya sambil tersenyum.

" a-ano, apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanyaku saat dia hendak melangkah menuju kamar pasien bernama sasori.

" aku juga merasa seperti itu, hehe" katanya

" dokter Haruno, Dokter Uchiha mencari anda di IGD" kata seorang suster menghampiriku.

" ahh, dia mencariku? Aku akan kesana" kataku.

" eh, tunggu, kau Sakura, lama tak bertemu, kau sangat berbeda dari dulu. Ini aku Naruto" kata pria itu

" ehh, Na-Naruto- _senpai?"_ kataku.

 _Apa-apaan ini, pertama Sasuke -senpai, sekarang Naruto-senpai, takdir macam apa ini?!_

-TBC-

A/N:

Hai minnaaaaaa…..

Pada nunggu gak nih sequelnya? _Ya gak lah ren, karya buriq kek gini di tunggu_ *plakk*

Oke oke maaf ya, karna terlalu pendek….. dan aneh. Ini semua karna hasil ketikan berjam-jam ren-chan yang udh lumayan, lupa di save.- dan lupa ceritanya. Jadi agak di rubah… maafkeun…..

Dan keknya ren-chan bakal update antara hari sabtu dan minggu, karna ya hari yang senggang cuman itu, karna ren-chan full day jadi gak bisa nulis selain hari sabtu dan minggu…

Dan terima kasih atas usulnya dan dukungan dari kakak-kakak yang lain…

dan buat yang mau ngepoin ren-chan, ig ren-chan Nasywa_puput, jangan lupa di follow ya… hehehe ( numpang promosi)

JANGAN LUPA REVIEWNYA YAAA…. REN-CHAN TUNGGU

Arigatou.


	2. chapter 2 : permintaan maaf

Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Senpai, l Love You(after story)

BY

Haruno. ren

 **WARNING!**

Aneh,abal,gaje,typo bertebaran

 _Summary : Sakura bertemu lagi dengan Sasuke, sosok yang ia sukai selama 9 tahun terakhir yang sekarang menjadi patnernya. Akankah hubungan mereka menjadi baik, atau malah sebaliknya?/ " kenapa dia datang di saat aku mau move on darinya?"._

Chapter 2 : permintaan maaf

 **NORMAL POV**

" eehh, Na-Naruto – _Senpai?!"_ kata Sakura sedikit kaget mengetahui siapa pria di depannya, ya, Naruto, orang yang sudah mengambil ciuman pertamanya.

"iya, ini aku" katanya sambil menampilkan cengirannya.

" apa kau punya waktu luang?" tanya nya

"Dokter, anda di tunggu di IGD kalau tidak dokter akan marah" kata seorang suster padaku.

" ah, ya aku lupa. Maaf senpai, saat ini aku sedang sibuk, mungkin lain kali" kata Sakura, lalu berjalan menuju IGD menjauhi Naruto.

" Kau kemana saja hah?! Aku kerepotan disini" kata Sasuke saat melihat Sakura tiba di IGD, wajahnya terlihat kesal.

" ma-maafkan aku Sasuke-San" kata Sakura sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

" sudah lah, sini bantu aku" kata Sasuke.

Semua berjalan dengan baik dan cepat, para pasien yang memiliki luka parah di pindahkan ke ruang rawat inap. IGD menjadi sepi, hanya ada Sasuke dan Sakura, juga beberapa Suster yang berlalu Lalang.

" em, Sasuke- _san_ mau makan di kantin?" tanya Sakura

" boleh, aku sangat lapar dari tadi" kata Sasuke.

Mereka pun berjalan menuju kantin, taka da pembicaraan di antara situasi berubah menjadi canggung.

 _Dia marah padaku?_ Tanya Sakura dalam hati.

" Sasuke- _san_ tadi aku bertemu Naruto- _senpai_ " kata Sakuraberusaha mencairkan suasana.

" hah, Naruto? Dimana?" tanya Sasuke, sambil menatap sakura.

" ingat, pasien yang tidak sadarkan diri yang ku tangani pertama kali?" kata Sakura.

" yang mana?" tanyanya.

"yang rambutnya warna merah" kata Sakura.

" ohh, ya lalu, apa hubungannya dengan Naruto?" katanya

" jadi, tadi Naruto- _Senpai_ datang dengan adik pasien itu, dia yang mengurus semua yang berkaitan dengan pasienku, katanya pasienku itu rekan bisnisnya" kata Sakura.

" ohh, lalu, itu yang membuatmu terlambat saat aku memanggilmu, ngobrol sm Naruto ternyata" katanya sinis.

" tidak" kata Sakura sambil mengembangkat pipinya.

" lagi pula aku tidak terlalu menyukainya, dia pernah melakukan hal yang menyebalkan padaku" lanjutnya.

" iya-iya" kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum lalu mengelur rammbut Sakura.

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, wajahnya terasa panas dan jantungnya berdetak kencang. _Aku benar-benar masih menyukainyai_ katanya dalam hati.

Sesampai di kantin, Sakura dan Sasuke mengambil makanan yang sudah di sediakan secara plasmanan, duduk di kursi kosong lalu memakan makanan mereka masing-masing.

Selesai makan, mereka membicarakan tentang pengalaman kerja mereka, kejadian-kejadian di rumah sakit dan kasus-kasus yang pernah di tangani, sembari di sisipi lelucon.

" hei,kau ada di sini,aku mencarimu, pembicaraan kita belum selesai tadi, Sakura" Kata Naruto sambil berjalan mendekati meja.

"Naruto- _senpai_?" kata Sakura saat melihat Naruto datang. " jangan panggil dia _senpai_ dia bukan seniormu lagi, sebut Namanya seperti kau memanggilku" kata Sasuke.

" ba-baik" kata Sakura

" wah, Sasuke, aku baru tahu kau di pindahkan ke Konoha dan bertemu dengan macam apa ini" kata Naruto.

" jadi, apa yang belum kita selesaikan Naruto- _san_ " kata Sakura

" ahh, aku lebih suka kau memanggilku _senpai_ , tapi tak apalah, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu, berdua denganmu" kata Naruto.

 _Aku tidak mau berduaan denganmu lagi_ kata Sakura dalam hati sambil menundukkan kepalanya masih sedikit trauma dengan kejadian dulu.

" kau bisa mengatakannya di depanku, aku tidak masalah." Kata Sasuke sambil menatap Sakura, sakura mengangkat kepalanya menatap Sasuke yang tersenyum padanya.

" tapi, ah sudah lah. Jadi begini" kata Naruto sambil mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sasuke.

BRAKK…

" AKU BENAR-BENAR MINTA MAAF" kata Naruto sambil menundukkan kepalanya sampai menghantam meja cukup keras. Sakura kaget melihat apa yang Naruto lakukan, begitu juga Sakura dan orang-orang yang berada di kantin.

" a-apa yang kau lakukan Naruto- _san,_ angkat kepalamu" kataku masih bingung dengan perbuatan Naruto.

" angkat kepalamu bodoh! Kau membuat kita jadi pusat perhatian" Kata Sasuke sambil menjambak rambut Naruto.

" i-iya, le-lepaskan rambutku" kata Naruto sambil mengangkat kepalanya mengikuti tarikan tangan Sasuke, sasuke langsung melepas jambakannya.

" okey, jadi, aku minta maaf dengan apa yang ku lakukan dulu, aku tau itu tindakan yang sangat bodoh. kau masih mau menjadi temanku kan?" kata Naruto sambil menggaruk rambutnya tak gatal.

" aku maafkan kau, tapi, aku tidak tau apa kita bisa berteman lagi" kata Sakura.

" oh begitu, kau merasa tidak nyaman di dekatku?" tanya Naruto.

" emm, itu.." kata Sakura

"ya, dia tidak nyaman denganmu, kau membuatnya trauma dasar bodoh!" kata Sasuke

" aku tidak bertanya padamu dasar, sialan" kata Naruto.

" bukan, begitu, hanya saja aku masih merasa aneh jika kita berteman lagi seperti dulu" kata Sakura.

" begitu ya" kata Naruto, ekspresi wajahnya menggambarkan kekecewaan.

" ya, begitulah" kata Sakura.

Sasuke menatap sakura sambil tersenyum.

Di saat yang sama, di sebuah ruang rawat inap..

" nii , jangan pergi ya" kata seorang gadis berambut merah di samping seorang pasien, sambil memegang tangan pasien.

"ya" terdengar suara pasien.

Sang gadis kaget mendengarnya, di lihat wajah si pasien, dia sudah membuka matanya, dan tersenyum kepada si gadis.

" Suster, Sasori-nii sudah sadar!" kata gadis itu sambil keluar dari ruangan.

-tbc?-

A/N:

Haiiiii minnnaaaa…

Gimana nih, fict kali ini? Hambar ya? Pendek ya? Maafkaaann…. ren-chan emng bikin dikit-dikit biar besok chapternya keliatan banyak… hehehe..

Oh ya, jangan lupa baca fict **Akhir senja** itu adalah fict fantasy pertama ren-chan, up setiap hari minggu. Dan jangan lupa follow ig ren-chan Nasywa_puput.

Sekian bacotan dari ren-chan, maaf bila ada kesalahan.

JANGAN LUPA REVIEWNYA REN-CHAN TUNGGU

arigatou


	3. bukan update

haii... maaff yaa buat yang nungguin cerita Senpai Ilove you sm akhir senja ( sapa jg yang nungguin) hari ini gak bisa up... hari ini ren-chan harus ngerjain tugas ren-chan yang harus di kumpul besok senen jadi... ren-chan bener minta maafff banget yaaa...


	4. Chapter 3 : mendekat

Naruto Belongs To Masashi Kishimoto

SENPAI, I LOVE YOU( after story)

By

Haruno.ren

 **WARNING!**

Abal,gaje,aneh,typo bertebaran di mana-mana, OOC

 _Summary: Sakura bertemu lagi dengan Sasuke, Sosok yang ia sukai selama 9 tahun terakhir yang sekarang menjadi partnernya. Akankah hubungan mereka menjadi baik, atau malah sebaliknya?/ " kenapa dia datang di saat akum au move on darinya?"_

Chapter 3 : mendekat

 **NORMAL POV**

" aku tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh itu lagi jadi kumohon-" kata Naruto lagi sambil menyatukan kedua tangannya dan menundukkan kepalanya di depan Sakura.

" kau bodoh atau tuli hah, kau tidak mengerti apa yang dia katakan? sulit di percaya sekarang kau memimpin perusahaan!" kata Sasuke menyela ucapan Naruto, wajahnya terlihat kesal

" wah, setelah 7 tahun berada di Suna, kau berubah ya, mulutmu menjadi tajam seperti itu" kata Naruto menatap tajam kearah Sasuke.

 _Ke-kenapa situasinya jadi seperti ini sih?_ Kata Sakura dalam hati.

" _a-ano_ ka-kalian berdua" kata Sakura

 _Se~ no demo sonna ja dame mou sonna n ja hora kokoro wa shinka suru yo motto motto_

Hp Sakura berbunyi, Sakura langsung mengeluarkan Hpnya dari sakunya.

" _pft_ , masih ngewibu ya?" kata Naruto menahan tawanya/

" sudah 3 orang yang mengatakan hal itu padaku" kata Sakura sambil menggeser layar hpnya lalu mendekatkannya ke telinga.

" _moshi-moshi, ahh benarkah? Baiklah aku kesana"_ kata Sakura sambil menurunkan Hpnya lalu memasukkan hpnya kedalam saku.

" siapa?" tanya Sasuke.

" suster dari rawat inap, Naruto- _san_ temanmu sudah sadar, aku mau kesana untuk memastikan keadaannya, aku duluan ya" kata Sakura sambil berdiri dan bejalan keluar kantin

" Aku ikut!" kata Naruto sambil berdiri, hendak mengikuti Sakura

" hei Naruto, tunggu dulu aku ingin bicara denganmu" kata Sasuke.

"hee, mau bicara apa lagi hah?" kata Naruto

" diam dan cepat duduk!" Kata Sasuke.

" jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan hah?" tanya Naruto.

" apa motif mu meminta maaf pada Sakura?" tanya Sasuke

" aku hanya ingin minta maaf saja kok, tidak punya maksud lain, kenapa kau bertanya hal yang jahat seperti itu sih" kata Naruto.

" apa kau masih menyukainya?" Tanya Sasuke.

" ya, tapi rasa sukaku saat ini lebih ke kagum bukan seperti dulu, lagipula kau tau, sebentar lagi aku akan menikah" kata Naruto.

" Begitu ya, kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Apa kau menyukai Sakura- _chan_?" tanya Naruto

" _yosh,_ pembicaraan kita sudah selesai, aku harus lanjut bekerja sampai jumpa!" Kata Sasuke sambil berdiri dan berjalan keluar kantin, meninggalkan Naruto yang duduk dengan wajah bingungnya.

" Hei, Namaku Sakura Haruno, bagaimana Keadaanmu, _etto, Akasuna Sasori-san?"_ kata Sakura sambil membaca sebuah papan data pasien.

 _Cantik sekali_ kata Sasori dalam hati sambil menatap Sakura.

" hei, kau mendengarkanku?" tanya Sakura sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan Sasori.

" ahh ya, kepalaku terasa pusing seperti berputar-putar" kata Sasori.

" begitu ya, sebentar aku periksa dulu" kata Sakura, tangannya mulai bergerak memeriksa pasien yang ada di depannya lalu memanggil suster yang ada di belakangnya untuk memberitahu hasil pemeriksaannya.

" aku sudah selesai memeriksamu, mungkin minggu depan kau sudah boleh pulang lukamu tidak begitu parah kok" kata Sakura sambil tersenyum lembut kepada Pasiennya.

"terima kasih Dokter Haruno" kata Sasori.

" Terima Kasih _nee-chan_ " kata adik pasien yang dari tadi berdiri di samping Sakura.

" sama-sama, ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu?" tanya Sakura

" Karin" katanya.

" Karin? Nama yang cantik, jaga _nii-chan_ mu ya" kata Sakura sambil mengelus rambut Karin.

" baiklah, aku permisi masih ada pasien yang harus ku tangani, beristirahatlah Akasuna- _san_ " kata Sakura sambil berjalan keluar dari kamar.

" _Nii-chan_ Dokter Haruno cantik ya baik lagi" Kata Karin

" iya" jawab Sasori sambil tersenyum.

" Sasori- _nii_ aku ingin punya kakak perempuan seperti dia, jadikan dia pacarmu!" Kata Karin sambil tersenyum dan memegang tangan Kakaknya.

" ehh, dasar anak ini!" kata Sasori sambil mengelus rambut adiknya itu,

 _aku juga inginnya seperti itu_ kata Sasori dalam hati.

Sakura berjalan menuju IGD untuk menangani beberapa pasien, di lanjutkan visit ke ruang inap pasiennya, lalu menerima telpon dari Sasuke untuk membantunya melakukan operasi dadakan.

" Ah, dari mana? Ayo cepat!" kata Sasuke saat melihat Sakura di wastafel untuk mencuci tangannya lalu berjalan masuk ke ruang oprasi

" iya maaf" kata Sakura sambil mencuci tangannya lalu masuk ke ruang oprasi.

Oprasi berjalan dengan lancar tanpa hambatan. Sasuke meletakkan alat-alat oprasi dan meminta Sakura untuk menjahit bekas sayatan pasien.

" wah, rapi juga ya, kukira kau akan kesusahan melakukannya" Ledek Sasuke.

" heh, kau jahat sekali, gini-gini aku ini dokter yang hebat tau!" kata Sakura tetap fokus menjahit luka pasien.

" iya, iya" kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum kepada Sakura.

" sudah selesai" kata Sakura.

" wah, cepat sekali ya, anak pintar!" kata Sasuke sambil mengelus rambut Sakura. Wajah Sakura memerah mendapat perlakuan Sasuke.

" ayo keluar, biarkan sisanya suster yang menangani" kata Sasuke sambil berjalan keluar di ikuti Sakura.

" jadi, setelah ini apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke membuka pembicaraan.

" pulang , makan , tidur" kata Sakura.

" tidak mandi?" Ledek Sasuke.

" tidak" kata Sakura.

" dasar jorok!" kata Sasuke, mereka tertawa.

" jadi, kau akan langsung pulang sekarang?" tanya Sasuke.

" ya, setelah mengganti bajuku" kata Sakura.

" mau ku antar, hati-hati Sekarang banyak anak kecil yang di culik" kata Sasuke.

" aku sudah besar tau! Lagi pula rumahku ada di belakang rumah sakit, tidak jauh, aku bisa jalan kaki nanti." kata Sakura sambil menggembungkan pipinya. _Menggemaskan_

" aku ingin bicara denganmu, aku akan mengantarmu nanti, tunggu aku di pintu belakang rumah sakit jangan kemana-mana,oke?" kata Sasuke.

" baiklah" kata Sakura.

Sakura berjalan menuju Ruang ganti, mengganti pakaiannya dan menaruh pakaian oprasinya ke keranjang pakaian yang ada di ruang ganti, lalu berjalan keluar menuju pintu belakang rumah Sakit.

" dia dimana sih?" kata Sakura _Kalau di ingat-ingat, kami juga melakukan ini saat SMA dulu, tapi, posisinya sepertinya terbalik ya_ kata Sakura dalam hati.

" hei, ayo!" kata Sasuke sambil berjalan menuju Sakura.

" mau naik mobil, atau jalan kaki?" tanya Sasuke.

" jalan Saja, tidak jauh kok" kata Sakura lalu di jawab anggukan oleh Sasuke.

" jadi, bagaimana keadaanmu saat di Suna?" tanya Sakura.

" ya, aku sangat nyaman di sana" kata Sasuke.

" itu yang membuatmu tidak pernah pulang?" kata Sakura, wajahnya berubah menjadi sedih.

" ya" Kata Sakura. _Alasanku yang sebenarnya adalah aku tidak sanggup bertemu denganmu Sakura_ kata Sasuke dalam hati.

" aku tiidak menyangka ternyata anak bodoh yang selalu ku ajari bisa menjadi dokter yang hebat, aku sangat bangga padamu" kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

" a-apa aku seburuk itu?" kata Sakura, wajahnya memerah sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

" hahaha, tidak juga sih" kata Sasuke sambil tertawa. Sakura menatap Sasuke, _aku merindukan tawanya itu_ kata Sakura dalam hati.

" ah, kita sudah sampai, ini rumahku" kata Sakura sambil menunjuk sebuah rumah kecil bercat biru.

" terima Kasih sudah mengantarku Sasuke- _san_ " kata Sakura sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

" sama-sama" kata Sasuke.

" kalau begitu aku masuk dulu ya" kata Sakura hendak melangkah masuk ke rumahnya.

" Sakura, apa kau punya pacar?" tanya Sasuke

 _Deg!_

" ti-tidak, ke-kenapa?" kata Sakura, wajahnya memanas. _A-apa ini, ke-kenapa jantunngku berdetak kencang begini?_ Kata Sakura dalam hati.

" _baguslah_ " kata Sasuke hampir tak terdengar.

" a-apa Sasuke- _san?"_ tanya Sakura.

" tidak apa-apa, aku pulang dulu, sampai jumpa!" Kata Sasuke sambil melambaikan tanganya, tersenyum pada Sakura lalu berjalan menjauh, menghilang di ujung jalan.

Sakura langsung berlari masuk kedalam rumahnya, masuk kedalam kamarnya, dan mengunci pintu kamarnya. Sakura naik keatas tempat tidurnya memeluk boneka beruang favoritnya sejak kecil. _Aku sudah bukan remaja lagi, tapi mengapa dia bisa membuatku seperti ini, sama seperti dulu sih!_ Kata Sakura dalam hati.

"Dasar _Senpai_ menyebalkan!" kata Sakura sambil menutup wajahnya yang merah dengan bonekanya.

BROMM….

Sasuke mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Wajahnya memerah memikirkan apa yang ia katakan pada Sakura tadi.

 _Apa yang sudah ku katakana sih, kenapa aku jadi aneh seperti ini dasar! Sasuke Kau sudah gila ya!_ kata Sasuke dalam hati sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

" apa sih yang terjadi padaku!" katanya.

-TBC-

A/N:

Hai minnnnnaaaaa!

Gomenne, kemaren gak bisa up.- serius kemaren tugas numpuk, sampe hari ini pun blom selesai, hadeuh… untung masih ada waktu buat update…

Sebagai permohonan maaf Ren-chan, chapter kali ini Ren-chan buat sedikit Panjang nih.., gimana pendapat kalian? Apakah tambah aneh ceritanya? Maafkan….

Oh ya, jangan lupa baca ff Ren-chan yang lain ya, yaitu AKHIR SENJA dan SAKURA… jangan lupa like dan follow oke?

Sekian dari Ren-chan kurang lebihnya mohon maaf

 **JANGAN LUPA REVIEWNYA REN-CHAN TUNGGU**

arigatou


	5. PENGUMUMAN

hai haruno.ren disini _

ren mau memberi pengumuman kalau ren akan pindah ke wattpad dan menutup akun inj juga membawa serta karya karya ren disini. karya - karya ren yang ada disini akan ren revisi dan ren post disana. jadi mohon maap untuk kalian yang menunggu karya ren disini:v

satu lagi akun ren di wattpad bernama Nasywa_Puput jadi, kalau kalian baca salah satu karya ren disana dan menurut kalian mirip atau bahkan sama dengan yang ada di akun ini,maka itu adalah hasil revisi atau repost dari ren jadi jangab ada yang bilang plagiat oke?:v

sekali lagi ren minta maaf sebesar besarnya:')

love you

haruno.ren

wattpad: Nasywa_puput

ig: nasywa_puput28

twitter: nasywa_puput


	6. PENGUMUMAN!

hai haruno.ren disini _

ren mau memberi pengumuman kalau ren akan pindah ke wattpad dan menutup akun inj juga membawa serta karya karya ren disini. karya - karya ren yang ada disini akan ren revisi dan ren post disana. jadi mohon maap untuk kalian yang menunggu karya ren disini:v

satu lagi akun ren di wattpad bernama Nasywa_Puput jadi, kalau kalian baca salah satu karya ren disana dan menurut kalian mirip atau bahkan sama dengan yang ada di akun ini,maka itu adalah hasil revisi atau repost dari ren jadi jangab ada yang bilang plagiat oke?:v

sekali lagi ren minta maaf sebesar besarnya:')

love you

haruno.ren

wattpad: Nasywa_puput

ig: nasywa_puput28

twitter: nasywa_puput


End file.
